Nullification
by Harkenul
Summary: In a world of superpowers, those who burn the brightest reign supreme. But whatever happens to those who level the playing field? A young boy is about to find out...and the results may not be as pretty as he thinks.


**Complete and total rewrite. No OC. Just Izuku and his very lonely power.**

* * *

Izuku stood over the body of Kai Chisaki, who laid completely still with the exception of his quiet breathing. Overhaul would sleep for the rest of his life as he dreamed of a world without Quirks, where he ruled as king. In reality, he would live for another fifty years in the hospital wing of Tartarus before dying of a heart attack in his sleep, followed by a simple funeral, then finally be buried in a pauper's grave.

He had done it. Defeated the heir to the Yakuza without even having to hurt a single person, single-handedly. Izuku was right. Nighteye was wrong. There was a future to look forward to - the stubborn mule was just blind.

And on top of that, he even got to reap the benefits of Overhaul's hard work. The quirk-erasing bullets were his. Perfect. Perhaps Shigaraki would make good target practice.

_The__ police will be here soon._

Something crashed in the other room. It sounded like glass. A shrill scream rang out.

_Eri_.

Overhaul snored, and began to drool from his mouth and onto the hardwood floor. The paramedics would have to deal with him. Hopefully by the time they grabbed Chisaki he wouldn't have soiled himself.

Izuku tip-toed over the body, walked out of the bedroom, and followed the sound of Eri's panicked cries down the basement steps. The rest of Overhaul's comatose human shields littered the entire place.

Rappa was by the front door, slumped over with a frown on his face. By the time he woke up in prison, he would realize that he was never getting the fight he craved. Next to him was Tengai, his Quirk completely gone.

Tabe was asleep on the kitchen floor, head neck deep in a bowl of chips. He would die not too long after from starvation while waiting for his trial, but not from not eating enough. Apparently having hunger pains removed from one's body made one panic, and in his frenzy to devour as much as possible, Tabe would choke on his food and die in his cell.

Hojo was in the basement at the bottom of the stairs. His Quirk was missing as well. Setsuno and Sakaki were knocked out cold on the living room couch. Setsuno would never know feeling in his hands ever again, and Sakaki would carry an empty weight in his stomach for the rest of his life no matter what he did to numb it.

Nemoto was in the bathroom, hands tied to the shower rod, his breathing soundless. Kurono and Irinaka were right outside of Kai's room. Both were unconscious.

On top of the roof was Overhaul's muscle: Katsukame, and he too was out like a light. Without a Quirk to defend himself, in prison he would be later torn in two by his cellmate, stuck in his true form: a frail beanpole.

_At least they did their jobs._

At last, Izuku had found Eri's room, tucked away behind a fake wall. The girl was crying, her feet barely sticking out from underneath her bed. Toys were scattered everywhere, unopened and untouched. It wasn't glass as he had presumed - just boxes strewn about. Poor thing must have heard the kerfuffle and tripped on her "gifts" trying to hide.

_Donate them later._

Izuku crouched down and whispered to Eri. "It's alright. Come out. I won't hurt you. Do you... remember me?"

The crying died down, and Eri slowly poked her head through the other side of the bed. It would have been funny if it wasn't so sad.

"Hi, Eri. I'm here to save you."

"Izuku?"

"Izuku is my normal name. My hero name is different." He reached from within his suit, and in his hand was a simple round mask, colored black and white.

"For now, call me Null."

* * *

"I asked a thousand people what they would do with a Quirk that countered any and all Quirks.

They never gave me an answer."

_From the journal entries of Dr. Tsubasa._

* * *

"Give it back!" Izuku cried out as Bakugou and his cronies played keep-away with his new All Might action figure. It was only a few days after Izuku had been diagnosed as Quirkless by his pediatrician. And that was all it took for his so-called "friends" to turn their backs on him. He was ignored. Forgotten. Shoved. Mocked. Tripped. Shunned. Even harassed with other student's quirks courtesy of Bakugou starting and leading the trend. Not even Izuku's teacher treated him with the same amount of dignity that he saved for the "normal" students. They could be heroes. Bakugou could be a hero.

Izuku? Police officer. Firefighter. Doctor. Lawyer. A hero? Not "realistic." Too dangerous.

There was some merit to it: the Quirkless death rate was extremely high. Most people couldn't afford gadgets or needed a hero license to acquire them. Guns were hard to come by in Japan: and if you really wanted to be a gun-toting powerless hero, then being a police officer was far easier instead of taking the needlessly convoluted route. The Quirkless were outnumbered, plain and simple. Outdated. Soon to be extinct. Ghosts of a world that no longer existed, living in a society that simply wasn't built for them anymore. But unfortunately, most people saw them as worse than irrelevant: a drain on society. Easy targets. Useless.

And so, that was Izuku's new nickname branded onto him by Bakugou. Deku. Useless. Worthless. Pathetic.

He was now a Deku and he would be treated like one.

"Come and get it, crybaby!" Bakugou laughed as he tossed it to Tsubasa, his winged friend who dangled it above Izuku's reach in the air. Despite his weight, he could fly quite high with his impressive wings. Tsubasa tossed it to Bakugo's left, where it landed in the hands of Fingers - Izuku could never remember his name, and Bakugou always called his friends by a distinguishing trait, so Izuku called him Fingers as well, after his Quirk. At least he wasn't called Deku.

Fingers grinned, and swung the tiny All Might figure around like a lasso. Izuku screamed as he threw it high above. Tsubasa carried Bakugou and flew up, and the two followed the toy until Bakugou blew it up. Mini All Might came crashing down in a fiery pit of ash in the sandbox.

The Symbol of Peace was dead…or at least the small plastic version was. Izuku tried to recover the broken burnt pieces but it was too late. Even if he could glue it back together, some parts were completely pulverised beyond repair.

"I told you once, and I'll tell you again: a worthless Deku like you can't be a hero!" Bakugou shouted, and pointed at Izuku, who began to sob, now kneeling over the toy. "What's wrong? Are you gonna cry?" Kacchan and his friends sneered and snickered at Izuku, who was fighting back tears.

But it wasn't the loss of the toy that was threatening to make Izuku cry. Toys could be replaced. It was what Kacchan said: _you can't be a hero_. To be a hero was Izuku's dream. And he already had his heart broken twice in the past week. Now his best friend in the whole world thought the same thing?

It wasn't fair. He didn't choose to be Quirkless. To be nothing. To be a waste of space.

Just_ a Deku…I'm worthless!_

_I'm nothing._

Izuku's heart sank into his stomach. Then he stopped feeling hungry. Or any sensation in his hands. Or any feeling altogether. He couldn't hear his bullies' insults or the sound of the five-minute bell. He couldn't taste the blood on his tongue from biting on it in frustration. He couldn't see how he clutched his broken birthday present. He couldn't see All Might's bright colors slowly draining away. Or how Tsubasa's wings shrunk and Fingers' fingers shortened.

_Nothing_.

For a single moment, Izuku stopped existing.

Then Bakugou smacked him on the head with an explosion charged open hand. That was the last time Bakugou or anyone else would ever bully Izuku again for the rest of their time spent in school together as he tackled Bakugou and wrapped his fingers around his neck.

Bakugou wouldn't be able to use his Quirk for the following three days. He chalked it up to just a fluke. But everyone in school knew the truth.

Izuku somehow had a Quirk.

* * *

**Is this a better introduction? I hope it is. Maybe I'll have better luck with this.**


End file.
